When Two Lives Come Together: Home Is Where The Heart Is
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: 17 years after Bailey welcomed her and Cody's baby girl, their lives were forever changed. Olivia follows into her mother's footsteps, like mother, like daughter. Will Olivia be able to face the father of her child six months into her pregnancy? Will they able to fix their relationship? Will the family be able to handle everything? After all, home is where the heart is.
1. College Bound

When Two Lives Come Together: Home Is Where The Heart Is

Season 1

Episode 1: "College Bound"

AN: Hi! I know I need to update more stories. But I keep thinking about this story I read years ago.

It was about Bailey being pregnant at 19 with Cody's baby, but they had broken up before having sex and then Bailey starts dating a new guy and then she gives birth to a baby girl, then finds out Cody is the father. The author was going to do a squeal but never did, or just was going to keep it where it was. Idk, I just thought of doing a squeal myself since I can't find the story and message her. Which sucks.

I hope you like this. This takes 17 years after the birth of their daughter, Olivia.

Summary- 17 years after Bailey welcomed her and Cody's baby girl, their lives were forever changed. They have no idea that their little girl will be following into her mother's footsteps like she had 17 years ago. Will Olivia be able to face the father of her child six months into her pregnancy? Will they able to fix their relationship? Will the family be able to handle everything? After all, home is where the heart is.

17 years ago, Olivia was a newborn, Cody and Bailey were back together raising the baby girl together.

Bailey looked at Cody as she layed Olivia down. "Do you really think we can do this?"

Cody nodded. "Of course. We'll work together."

Bailey wrapped her arms around his neck. "Together, yeah. I never thought she'd be yours, right?"

Cody laughed slightly. "Yeah, it's unreal, but I wouldn't change it. You and Liv are the best things that ever happened to me."

17 years later, August 20th, 2029, Cody and Bailey's mansion

Olivia Marie Martin, 17, is Cody and Bailey's oldest daughter. She was born on January 18th, 2013, her parents were 19 years old at the time.

They never talked about the story to her because, well, she never asked. Now, it's been 17 years and now, Olivia is ready. She is heading off to college in a few hours anyway, she might as well find out now then just forget about asking the most important question to her parents.

"What happened between you two? What happened when I was born?" She kept asking herself, over and over again.

It was easy to ask. "Oh, come on, Olivia! Just go downstairs and ask!"

She paused as she was about to walk out of her room, turning back, she sighed.

"Damn it! Gotta finish packing!"

She sighed as she put everything into two large suitcases and her book bag had everything important that she'd need.

Like her parents, Olivia is very clean, organized and is very serious about her school work. She's heading off to Yale, like her mother did.

Even with her and her sister, Avalane Rose Martin, Bailey was able to graduate Yale with 0.4 grade average.

After graduating college, Cody and Bailey got married on the day they met-September 26th, 2015. Olivia has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Olivia was continuing packing when her sister, Avalane Rose Martin, 15, walked into her sister's room.

"Hey sis."

Olivia turned to face her sister. "Hey, Ava."

Ava smiled, but then frowned. "I'm really going to miss you."

Olivia frowned. "Oh, Ava, I'm going to miss you so much, too." She walked over to her sister and hugged her.

Ava hugged her sister. "Will you have fun while you're down there too, Liv?"

Olivia laughed. "Of course I will."

Ava grinned. "Good."

Olivia laughed as she finished packing. She sighed as she saw her bedroom was almost empty. College. This is what it does to you.

She and Ava also have ten siblings. Six sisters and 4 brothers. Olivia is the oldest.

A year after Ava's birth, Bailey and Cody welcomed their twin daughters, Kaylee Evangeline and Haylee Faith Martin on August 20th, 2016. They are now 14 years old today.

Three years later, Cody and Bailey welcomed twins again, this time was a boy and a girl, they named them, Stephen Zachary and Paisley Karlee Martin on October 13th, 2019. They are now 11 years old.

Two years later, they welcomed their second son, Ayden Thomas Martin on June 4th, 2021. He is now 9 years old.

A year and three months later, Bailey gave birth to twin boys, Kyle Mason and Kayden Preston Martin on September 27th, 2022, they are now 7 years old, going to be 8 in a few weeks.

Three years later, Cody and Bailey welcomed three baby girls, Abigail Kaylee, Audrey Annalysse and Aubree Skye, they were born December 30th, 2025. They are now 3 years old, turning 4 in December.

Her parents have been married for 15 years now.

Olivia's aunt Maya and uncle Zack have children as well. They have been married for 15 years as well.

Her cousin, Victoria Miayah Martin was born January 17th, 2007. Zack and Maya were 15 years old. She's now 22 years old.

Her sister, Savannah Nevaeh Martin was born a year later, on February 27th, 2008. She's now 21 years old.

Maya gave birth to their brother and sister, Bentley Brayden and Kassidy Joselyn Martin on April 14th, 2017. They are 15 years old.

Zack and Maya welcomed quads, their four daughters, Selena Marie, Serena Annabeth, Sierra Faith and Scarlett Anna on June 16th, 2019. They are now 13 years old.

Olivia's aunt and uncle welcomed another set of twins, a boy and a girl again, their names are Thomas Zachary and Zoey Grace. They were born on August 20th, 2021, they are now 12 years old.

Their youngest daughter, Meaghan Elizabeth was born on May 16th, 2025. She's now 4 years old.

Victoria, who is more nicknamed Tori, had her daughter, Janna Nicole at 16 years old. Her son, Jonah Noah was born a year ago. His birthday is August 18th, 2028. Her children's father, Josh is her long time boyfriend, now husband of one year. Tori graduated Florida State University a year ago.

Savannah had her daughter and son, Christian Michael and Christyanna Marie when she was 19 years old. They were born two years ago on April 26th, 2027. Her fiancé, Mike are now engaged and planning a wedding a year from now. They have been together since their sophomore year of high school. She's now graduated college and is living in California with her family, but does visit her family a lot.

Olivia, who is going to be going to Yale University in a matter of minutes is very nervous. She and her ex boyfriend, Ryder broke up once she told him she got accepted to Yale. A way to get him to break up with her. Thank God.

She walked downstairs with two of her suitcase and her bag, which has all of her information she'll need.

Bailey Martin, her mother looked at her daughter. "I can't believe my baby is going to college already…"

Olivia smiled. "Mom, please. It's not a big deal…"

Bailey's eyes went wide. "Yes, it is! I'm a mother of a college student!"

Olivia sighed. "Mom…" She looked at her brothers and sisters, who hugged her. "Awww. I'll miss you guys…"

Kayden smiled. "Can I have your room?"

Olivia's eyes went wide, shaking her head. "No! No, you can't, Kayden! I'll be back in two months for Thanksgiving! I want my room when I come back." She hugged her father, Cody.

Cody kissed her head. "Be safe, sweetheart. Okay?"

Olivia smiled. "I will, Daddy. I promise." She smiled at her younger siblings. "I'll see you three soon."

Aubree hugged her. "Love you, Liv."

Olivia kept smiling. "I love you too, Aubs."

A few minutes later, Cody and Zack helped Olivia pack her car up.

Olivia sighed as she hugged her uncle Zack. "Well, this is it, huh?"

Zack nodded. "Yep. Will you promise to have some fun, Liv?"

Olivia nodded. "I promise, Uncle Zack."

Zack kissed her forehead. "I love you, kid."

Olivia smiled. "I love you too." She got into her car and placed her bag in the front seat. "Bye."

Her family all waved to her as she started her car. "Bye!"

A few hours later, 10:00am, New Haven, Connecticut, Yale University

After 2 and half hours of driving, Olivia parked her car in front of her dorm. She decided to get her doom key and information first before taking everything out of her car.

Getting out of her car, locking it, then getting her driver's license out, she walked into the main building to get her information.

Once there, she waited on line for her turn. When it was her turn, she handed the lady her driver's license and the lady thought she remembered her, since she looked like her mother.

"Do I know you?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I'm a freshman. But, you might know my parents, Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett, now Martin. My mom had me at 19 years old. She went to school here then got pregnant with me…"

The woman smiled. "That's it. Well, Olivia. Welcome to Yale University!" She handed Olivia her information, her room key, mailbox key, storage key, and schedule.

"Thank you!" Olivia walked out of the building and then saw a girl park next to her car.

"Hi. I'm Olivia."

The girl smiled. "Hey, I'm Sophia. Sophia Martins." She looked at her paper. "Wait...You are my roommate!"

Olivia smiled. "Oh, small world, huh?"

Sophia laughed. "I guess so. Well, I guess we can help each other."

Olivia nodded her head. "Sure. I just got my information. Maybe we can carry my stuff in first, then we will get your information and then carry your things in?"

Sophia nodded her head. "Sure!"

Once the girls got Sophia's information, they went to carry Olivia's things upstairs and then 25 minutes later, they carried Sophia's things on the fourth floor, where their room was for the first year.

After unpacking their belongings and making their beds, Sophia and Olivia both decided to take a walk around the campus.

Olivia looked at her roommate. "So, where are from, Sophia?"

Sophia smiled at her. "Well, my Mom is from Georgia, my father is from Florida. I was born and raised in Florida. I'm the oldest of five. What about you?"

Olivia smiled. "My Mom was born and raised in Kettlecorn, Kansas and my Dad was born and raised in Boston. They met in high school when they went to school on the S.S. Tipton. I was born in Boston myself, but I was born about a month early...that's another story, though...My parents didn't know who was my father at first until my Mom really got to stare at me when I was a baby. They had to do a test to see if my father Cody was really my biological father...and thank God he was."

Sophia smiled. "Wow. Thank goodness."

Olivia laughed. "So, do you have a boyfriend? What's up with your relationship status, girl?"

Olivia smiled. "I have an ex boyfriend, so I'm single. You?"

Sophia sighed. "Single too."

Olivia laughed. "My parents both had crazy ex's, so when my ex found out I was heading to Yale, he almost begged me to turn it down, but I didn't. I broke up with him when he did that…"

Sophia's eyes went wide. "Wow! What a jerk!"

"No kidding."

Sophia smiled. "Want to try the smoothies?"

Olivia nodded. "Sure."

Sophia and Olivia walked into the store. "So, do you have any siblings, Olivia ?"

Olivia nodded. "I do. I'm the oldest of 12."

Sophia's eyes went wide. "What? Are you serious?"

Olivia nodded. "Yep. My aunt and uncle have 11 kids."

Sophia laughed. "Wow!"

The girls ordered their smoothies and then headed back to their dorm.

Later that night, Olivia called her parents.

"Hey Mom. It's me. I'm fine."

Bailey smiled. "Alright, good, sweetie. Are you all unpacked?"

"Yeah. I met my roommate, Sophia. She's pretty cool. I'll talk to you later, Mom."

Bailey nodded. "Alright. Bye, sweetie."

Sophia got off the phone with her parents too. "Okay, Mom. I'm fine…"

Both girls laughed after they all hung up their phones.

"Moms."

Olivia laughed. "This isn't gonna be bad, huh?"

Sophia shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

To be continued…

AN: First chapter. I hope this story is good.

This is Olivia's college experience, and she does follow into her mother's footsteps.

Sophia is going to be her best friend and roommate. I may not know much about college, so I'll be looking it up.

Olivia wants to be a nurse and Sophia wants to be a surgical nurse. Sophia's last name is Martins. Small world lol.

Enjoy!


	2. Olivia's First Day

When Two Lives Come Together: Home Is Where The Heart Is

AN: Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! Olivia's first day.

Enjoy!

Season 1

Episode Two: "Olivia's First Day"

New Haven, Connecticut, Yale University

Two days later, Wednesday, August 22nd, 2029, Olivia and Sophia's Dorm Room

The morning of their first day of college, Olivia and Sophia were up at 6:00AM, their first day starts at 8:00AM.

Sophia smiled. "Are you ready?"

Olivia smiled, nodding her head. "Yeah, but I'm nervous."

"Same." Sophia said, grabbing her bag. "Let's go,"

The girls headed to their first class together.

When they got to the class, they both sat next to each other.

Justin Hamington, 21 years old, a senior, walked into the classroom.

Julianne Valentine, his girlfriend looked at him. "We should go…"

Justin shook his head. "I have to have Miss. Patterson sign something for me, Julie." He looked at Olivia. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

Olivia nodded slowly. "Sure, I guess. What?"

Justin smiled. "Can you have her sign this for me? I have a class to get to, but I'll get it back afterwards…"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, I guess. Name?"

Justin smiled at her. "Justin. You?"

Olivia smiled back. "Olivia."

He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Olivia. I'll see ya around? There's a dance for the new freshman this weekend…"

She nodded. "Ummm...Okay. I'm pretty sure I'll be there."

He nodded his head. "Great. See you." He walked out of the room with Julie, holding his hand.

Olivia didn't realize she began blushing. Damn, he was hot. It's too bad he's got a girlfriend. She smiled weirdly, but then Sophia realized that she was acting weird.

"Giiirrll, he's hot…and taken…"

Olivia sighed as she groaned. "That's too bad…"

"Because?" Sophia asked.

She sighed. "I'd like to show my ex I don't need him…"

Miss. Patterson soon showed up.

"Good morning, class. Welcome to Yale! I'm going to be your teacher for the whole school year. I will read your names, all you have to do is say here for me. I will be your writing teacher. When working in a hospital, you gotta have some good writing, even if your in a rush."

All of the students nodded.

"Now, I'm going to start reading your names, then I'll tell you what I expect in my class. Most of you are new, so you are just here to have a short time until next week."

As the class ended, Olivia stood up from her seat and handed her teacher the note.

"Justin told me to hand this to you."

Miss. Patterson opened it. "Ahh, I needed this. Thank you. Olivia?"

Olivia nodded her head. "Yes, that's me."

Miss. Patterson smiled. "I taught your mother when she was pregnant with you."

Olivia smiled. "You knew my mother? Bailey Martin?"

Miss. Patterson smiled again. "Yes, but when she wasn't married, though. I hope you have her genes."

Olivia laughed slightly. "Actually, I do. My parents are both smart. My father, Cody went to Stanford after my mother graduated from Yale, so I lived in California for four years. They both went to medical school after coming back to Boston, Massachusetts. My dad is heart specialist and my mom is a surgeon nurse...She went to medical school for a year, but changed her mind to nursing school."

The teacher was impressed. "Well, that probably means they want you to do good as well."

Olivia nodded. "They do. It's kinda stressful, but they always said try your hardest and don't give up…"

Miss. Patterson smiled. "Well, I'll see you next week. You have lots of other teachers to see."

"Bye." Olivia said, then caught up with her roommate.

Sophia gave a questionable look. "What was that about?"

Olivia smiled. "She knew my mom."

Sophia nodded. "Oh…"

As the day went on, Olivia met with most of her teachers.

She had an hour of lunch break, so she and Sophia stopped by the cafeteria at Berkeley.

When Olivia sat down, she saw that Justin walked over, she sighed, but then smiled up at him.

"Oh, hey."

He smiled back. "Olivia?"

Olivia nodded. "Olivia Martin. Hi."

"That's what I thought." He smiled. "May I sit?"

Olivia shrugged. "I guess. But, um...Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Justin laughed. "Oh, she's harmless…" He sat down across from her. "So, how has your day been?"

She smiled. "Busy." Olivia saw her roommate, Sophia walking over. "Justin, this is my roommate, Sophia." She turned to Sophia. "Sophia, Justin."

Justin smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sophia."

Sophia nodded. "You too, Justin."

Justin began to talk to them. Across the room, his girlfriend, Julie shook her head. "I don't like what I'm seeing…"

Lola sighed. "Like she's going to steal him from you. She's new…"

Julie glared at her. "Shut up."

Later that day, Olivia was in her room, organizing her books when her phone rang. She reached over and picked it up.

"Hey Ava!"

Ava smiled. "Hey! How is it?"

Olivia smiled. "Great. I miss you."

Ava sighed. "I miss you too."

Olivia smiled. "How is everyone?"

Ava laughed. "Well, Mom and Dad are going insane without you, but my sweet 16 is coming up so Mom has me trying on dresses like a mad woman."

Olivia laughed. "She did the same going to me, remember?"

Ava laughed too. "Oh yeah!"

Olivia smiled. "You'll be okay, Ava. Don't worry."

Ava smiled again. "Thanks, Liv. I love you."

Olivia smiled. "I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Olivia hung up her phone and then jumped into the shower.

Like her parents, she's really into being clean. Sophia and Olivia went shopping for food to fill their mini fridge. There was a bug closet, and storage underneath their beds. It was a big enough room. It had a small bathroom though. A shower, two sinks and a toilet and a small closet for towels, shampoo and conditioner.

After Olivia was changed, she walked out of the shower and put her robe with her pajamas on underneath, Sophia looked at her.

"We have to talk…"

"About?" Olivia asked her roommate.

Sophia handed her the note. "It's from Justin's girlfriend…"

Olivia sighed. "Oh God…" She opened the note.

"Dear Olivia,

I have to have you stay away from Justin. He's mine. You don't want to mess with me.

Julie."

Olivia sighed. "Great...I got a girl thinking I'm into her boyfriend...Yay…"

Sophia sighed. "What are you going to do?"

Olivia sighed. "I...I don't know…"

To be continued…

AN: Chapter 2! Olivia has her first drama as a college student...Awesome.

Stay turned if you want to find out what she does!


End file.
